This invention relates to a device or aid for the game of golf, and more particularly to a device which combines a golf tool with a carrier for small items used by a golfer.
In order to play the game of golf, a golfer needs to keep certain items at hand. In particular, a golf tee is a virtual necessity, and many golfers carry a ball marker or ball spot. Golfing etiquette dictates that golfers also carry a turf or greens repair tool to repair small divots left in the green due to the impact of a well placed iron shot.
Many golfers carry a supply of tees, ball markers and a turf repair tool in their pockets. Some golfers use a ball marker that is snapped on to a typical golf glove. Because these items are small, it is often difficult for the golfer to locate a particular golf item, especially if the items are kept in a pocket.
Golf is a game that is loaded with annoyances - some provided by the course itself, and others are a result of the many problems that can plague a golfer (such as a troublesome slice or hook). It is therefore important that the golfer eliminate as many annoyances as possible that might disturb his or her concentration on the course. Having to fish through pockets in order to find the appropriate golf item is one annoyance that can be eliminated. Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a combination golf tool and carrier for golf items which is readily accessible to the golfers. Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.